The current invention relates to toilet supports, more particularly to toilet seat supports for floor or wall mounted toilets, and most particularly to toilet seat supports for bariatric individuals using floor mounted or wall mounted toilets.
Toilets manufactured in the United States are currently rated to support approximately 300 lbs. However, the population of this country is getting larger and larger with each passing year.
The vitreous china or porcelain that both wall mounted and floor mounted toilets are constructed of is incapable of supporting bariatric (i.e. overweight) individuals. Conventional toilets have a seat designed to receive the weight of an individual using the toilet. The weight of an individual is distributed onto the toilet when in use. When a bariatric individual using a toilet exceeds the toilet support capacity, significant problems may occur.
Many hospitals and other institutions have had problems with wall mounted toilets breaking off the wall due to the weight of bariatric individuals. Further, floor mounted toilets have been known to collapse under the weight of bariatric individuals. Such individuals may receive serious injuries when a toilet collapses beneath them, including, lacerations to the buttocks, thighs, and back. Further, the discomfort and embarrassment of toilet collapse victims should not be underestimated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a support apparatus that will support the toilet seat of a toilet and relieve the toilet from the weight of an individual.